


Homecoming

by MamaBear524



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear524/pseuds/MamaBear524
Summary: This story begins as Persephone is preparing to see Hades for the first time in 6 months. Tension is high (the naughty kind) and she's missing her husband like crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first ever fanfic! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> This work is inspired by Lore Olympus created by Rachel Smythe

All Persephone could think about was getting to her home in the Underworld as soon as possible. She wanted to be with the King. _Her_ King. She yearned for his embrace; her body ached for his touch. She dreamt of getting lost in his blood-red eyes and falling in love all over again. The cold season had swept through the mortal realm, so it was time to return to the Underworld, to his body…and to their bed. A shiver ran along her spine as her thoughts flooded with memories of their bodies intertwining. Their ravenous love-making would last all night and continue until the morning. It had been a long six months since Persephone had touched Hades, let alone seen him. Her thirst for him was insatiable, and only he could satisfy her. She could already feel his hands gripping her body preparing her for the deep and passionate plunge he would make into her body. Persephone wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. Gods, she missed him so much. “Keep it together, Kore. You’ll be in his arms soon,” she told herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Aidoneus,” she said to herself, “it’s finally homecoming.”

A warm smile blossomed across her face as she packed the last of her shirts in her suitcase. Skimming over the items folded neatly away in her luggage, she caught a glimpse of some of the lingerie she had packed for the next six months. Of course, it wouldn’t be worn long; nor remain intact by the time Hades saw her in it. Persephone could already picture his dorky face when his eyes gaze upon her in her “underthings.” Hera helped put together the ensemble she was wearing underneath her clothes. Persephone’s goal for tonight was to make Hades, in the words of Hera, “lose his shit,” and this floral lace, pastel pink bustier with a matching thong and garter belt should do the trick once he saw it. Persephone giggled as she ran her hand across her breasts to feel the undergarment. She felt a teensy bit sad that it would only be worn that night for maybe a minute, then Hades would rip it off. _“Oh well,”_ she thought. _“It’s for a good cause.”_

But if she was completely honest with herself, Persephone preferred walking around their home with nothing on. It wouldn’t take long for her to get used to the temperature change. Plus, it made seducing the King of the Underworld that much easier. All Persephone had to do was lick her lips slowly, with a cocked eyebrow, and Hades would immediately begin stripping his clothes and look for the closest comfortable surface he could either pin Persephone against or bend her over. He would never turn down the opportunity to ravage her body, and Persephone would happily oblige him. She would be so complacent and forget that when she answered the door, it always made visits and deliveries…interesting. To say the least. Nevertheless, Persephone planned on having plenty of sex with Hades. Maybe another 3-day marathon like the last homecoming celebration they had. She bit her bottom lip just thinking about it. Nothing but passion, sweat, and best of all, that big, blue dick. There was going to be an immeasurable amount of sexual tension to unload and thinking about Hades’ rock-hard dick made her wet. A soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes thinking about straddling Hades on their bed. She’d plant soft kisses on his lips, run her fingers through his hair, grind up against the unmistakable arousal in his boxers, and push her breasts against his chest as a tease before unleashing the lascivious queen within. Persephone slowly slipped her hand in her shorts. She felt her wet opening and tried to imagine what Hades would do to her in this moment. The way he’d breathe down her neck and drag his tongue along her shoulders. He’d cup his hands around her plump, pink breasts. He would leave her dripping and seething with desire. Persephone found her clitoris in the folds of her pink mound and started to play with it.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Your Majesty are you ready for departure?” a voice asked from behind her door. Persephone was startled and immediately ripped her hand out of her shorts. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment and cleared her throat, “Um, yes! Yes, I am! I’m coming—err, Ready. I’m ready!” Persephone’s voice cracked and she stumbled over herself getting to the door. She took a quick look in the mirror to fix her clothes then quickly swung the door open. “Hi there! It’s me Persephone and I’m ready to go home. How are you today?” she burst out all in one breath, trying to play off her embarrassment. The driver looked at her with some concern. “I’m doing quite well, Your Highness. Um…are all these suitcases ready for me to load into the back of the limo?” He said as he pointed to a suitcase. Persephone gave a small nod to the kind driver as she shyly tucked some of her magenta locks behind her ear. After grabbing her suitcase, he offered his opposite arm to escort the embarrassed queen to their ride. “You will find some refreshments that His Majesty arranged for you to have on the trip home.” Persephone took the driver’s arm and walked beside him to the limousine, trying to avoid eye contact. She was mortified and her cheeks were still burning as the driver politely escorted her out of the grand entrance of her mother’s home. All feelings of humiliation disappeared the moment she saw the extravagant vehicle. “Oh Hades,” she mumbled quietly to herself. “His Majesty should not have done all this; especially for my sake,” she said blushing. The driver smiled, seeing that the Queen was taken aback with appreciation at her husband’s grand gesture. “The King wanted to make sure your trip home was luxurious and fit for a Queen. Especially _His_ Queen.” Persephone began to blush and broke into a smile at the kind driver’s words. Hades was always seeing to it that Persephone was pampered and treated like the queen she was. Once all her luggage was loaded, they quickly departed and headed towards the underworld. As Persephone wrapped herself in a fur blanket, she snuggled into the seat and closed her eyes. “I’m coming home, my love. I’ll be in your arms soon,” she mumbled to herself before dozing off.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is preparing for Persephone to come home. He's very anxious for her arrival and seeks the advice of an old friend.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Underworld…

Hades went through the house to make sure everything was in place for his Queen’s arrival. Everything had to be perfect. “Should I put this vase of roses here on the counter, or should I put it on the table here in the living room?” he asked Cerberus frantically. Cerberus opened one eye and rolled it. Then the guardian stretched, rolled over and groaned deeply as if to say, “Fuck off, I really don’t care.” Hades crinkled his nose in disgust and his irises flashed red with annoyance. “You’re no help,” Hades replied in response to Cerberus’ indifference. Hades covered his face with both his hands and groaned loudly. “I should’ve done this a week ago. Why did I have to bury myself in work up to the last minute?” Hades dragged his hands down his face trying to think of who he could talk to. A small smile crept on his face. Hecate. She always gave great advice. While the phone was ringing Hades walked over to the vase with roses of the same color as Persephone. He raised his hand to gently brush against one of the roses and looked on in adoration at their color. He was missing his Queen with every beat of his heart. He always hated the six months Persephone had leave to the Mortal Realm with his perfectionist of a mother-in-law Demeter; however, that was the agreement they came to in order to keep the peace between realms.

“Hades, this better be important. I’m in the middle of something very serious.” Hades could sense the irritation in the tone of her voice and gulped. She was looking at her computer screen in deep concentration. Apprehensively he replied, “Hello to you too. I’m almost done with getting the house ready for Persephone’s arrival, but I wanted your opinion on something.”

Just then, Hades’ phone buzzed to inform him that he had an incoming video call from Hecate. When he answered the call, Hecate had a hand under her chin with her arm leaning against the edge of her desk. “What do you want?” she asked, bluntly. Hecate’s eyes were glowing bright, mirroring her frustration. Hades squinted to see that Hecate had her web browser opened to a selection of very fine purses and handbags. His face fell, showing his disappointment. “Really? And on company time too?” Hecate took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to keep her composure. She placed her hands at her temples and sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, attempting to suppress her increasing agitation. “Hades, what the fuck do you want?” she asked again, losing her patience with each passing second. Hades rolled his eyes and continued, “Well, I’ve got a vase of roses that I want to be the center piece of a room. I don’t know whether to put it in the living room, on the coffee table, or on the kitchen bar counter. What do you think?” Hades asked. Hecate took another deep breath and slowly breathed out to keep calm. She quietly answered, “Hades, I think you should stop worrying about where to put some damn flowers.” Hades’ eyes widened and his irises flashed red at her response. “Well, I think—”

“She’s not going to give a damn about where you put flowers in your home. She’s the goddess of spring for shit’s sake. Persephone practically shoots flowers out of her ass for a living,” Hecate said, not caring that she was interrupting the King of the Underworld. She glowered at Hades for a moment then turned her attention back to her computer screen. Suddenly, her face brightened. She found something that peaked her interest. She let out an excited gasp and clasped her hands together. “Oooh…I like this one! What do you think?” she asked Hades with a wide grin, showing him her computer screen. “I think you’re being an asshole,” Hades spat out. Hecate turned the phone back to her face, cocking an eyebrow pursing her lips at his candid response. “I called you because I value your opinion,” Hades voice began to grow louder, “And instead of being helpful, you’d rather buy a FUCKING PURSE.” His complexion started to change into its starry appearance. “PERSEPHONE IS COMING HOME TODAY AND NOBODY SEEMS TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT!” Hades voice boomed through the phone. Cerberus sighed loudly at Hades’ outburst. Hades narrowed his eyes at Cerberus, losing his patience this time. His eyes blended in with the rest of his body, reflecting his impending rage and irritation. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and breathed out steam through his nostrils. Hecate sighed and rolled her eyes. She put her hands together and waited for her friend to calm down. After a few moments, Hades inhaled deeply and let out a groan, covering his eyes with his open hand. As he slowly dragged his hand down his face, his skin and eyes went back to their normal appearance. He felt bad for raising his voice at Hecate, but he was so anxious to get Persephone home. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, avoiding eye contact with Hecate. “Hades,” Hecate said coolly, “Persephone’s going to be so happy to see you and I doubt she’s going to care about what your home looks like. Knowing you two, you’re probably just going to rip each other’s clothes off as soon as you get home. After the last homecoming, it was impossible to get in touch with you after the first three days she was back.” She flashed Hades a distasteful look. “Please check your phone every 4 hours or so. You still have a kingdom to run.”

Hades’ face went pale and his body stiffened at Hecate’s frankness. He gulped and pulled on his collar, trying to hide his embarrassment. Hades cleared his throat loudly, “I-I don’t know what you mean. I always have my phone nearb-by.” He stammered, exposing his humiliation. “And in any case, I am to be left alone to spend time with my _wife,_ whom I have spent the last 6 months without.”

Hecate smiled sarcastically then rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh…yeah. Just get your shit together,” Hecate said turning her attention back to her computer. She continued to scroll through the purses and handbags.

Hades took a deep breath and sighed, “Look, I just want to make sure Persephone’s happy. She’s the love of my life and I want everything to be perfect for the time she has here with me.” Hecate looked back at Hades and saw the anguish in his face. “Hades, every time Persephone’s with you, her whole world is complete. You two are sickeningly in love with each other. Like I said, she’s going to be happy just being with you,” Hecate reassured her dear friend.

Hades smiled at her kind words. He wanted to be everything Persephone deserved and more. She completed him. And Hades wanted to show her how much she completed him in whatever way he could, even if it meant decorating their home with flowers. And to be fair, Hecate was right about one thing; Persephone could probably shoot flowers out of her ass and make it look magnificent.

“But if it helps to ease your mind,” Hecate began, “Just put the flowers on the coffee table in the living room. It’s a nice touch. Now if you don’t mind, I really must get back to work. I’ve got some serious decisions to make and you’re taking up my precious time.”

Hades rolled his eyes and smirked. “Please, we have all the time in the cosmos,” Hades teased. Hecate’s eyes shone brightly as she flashed him an ugly look. Hades chuckled at her irritation. “Fine, fine,” he said raising his empty hand. “But please don’t be shopping online too long. I’m leaving the Underworld in your hands while I’m out these next few days and I’d like to know that it—"

“Yes, yes, yes.” Hecate interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. “Can I go now?” Hades scoffed. “Alright. Talk to you later,” Hades said before hanging up the phone. He glanced down at his watch to see the time. He wondered if she were already on the road back to the Underworld yet. The driver was supposed to text him when they were. He started to pace back and forth in the living room. He missed Persephone so much and he couldn’t wait to see her again. Their last homecoming celebration was amazing; they were inseparable for three days. Now with all this time apart, all he could think about was her body constantly. Since the moment she left, he felt empty. Like a piece of his heart had been ripped from his chest. He could barely function without her. But now she was coming home. Back to his arms…and back to their bed. Hades was determined to make sure her welcome was warm, loving, and fit for a Queen.

_His Queen_.

He set the vase of roses on the coffee table like Hecate suggested and smiled. He went in to inhale their sweet scent. “Mmmm…Kore,” he whispered to himself. Just saying her name and smelling the roses sent a spark of electricity through his body.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Hades rolled eyes. “What now?” he asked through clenched teeth. Looking down at his phone, a text message read:

_Sir, I have picked up the Queen and we have started our departure towards the Underworld. We should arrive in an hour or so. _A smile broke across Hades’ face. His Queen was headed his way. “Alright, boy. Mama is on her way,” he said to Cerberus, who rolled back over and perked up. Hades walked over to him and gave him a good scratch behind the ears. “It’s time to get ready,” he said to Cerberus. “She’s coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos for the first chapter. This one wasn't as steamy as the first but Hades will have his moment too.


	3. Snacky-Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swept off her feet, Persephone is determined to make Hades swoon. *Rubs hands together evilly* Hee hee....

Chapter 3

Snacky-snack

Some time had passed since Persephone began her journey back to the Underworld. When she opened her eyes, she saw flashes of neon lights, big electronic billboards, and the starry night sky. The tall buildings that occupied the realm always left her breathless. She smiled and took in her surroundings. “I’m almost home, baby,” Persephone whispered. She shrugged off the blanket that kept her warm. Looking around her, she spotted her handbag on the floor, then yawned, stretched out her arms, and lazily rubbed her eyes. Persephone reached down and picked up her hand bag, then searched for her phone inside. _“I wonder if Hades has tried to call or text me,” _she thought. She pushed the power button on her phone, but to her dismay the plug-in icon for the charger shown on her screen. Suddenly, the car began to slow down to a dead stop. She looked out the window and saw the cars surrounding the limousine. Persephone let out a sharp exhale. “My phone is dead, and we’re stuck in traffic. Of course, it had to be today of all days,” Persephone muttered to herself. She groaned loudly and collapsed into the seat in defeat. Her stomach let out a long growl and her eyes widened in shock. Persephone put a hand on her stomach and stared at the ceiling of the limousine. “I forgot to eat something this morning, and we still have some time before we get to the Underworld. My phone is dead, we’re stuck in traffic, and now I’m hungry. Brilliant,” she said out loud. She let out another groan and covered her face with her hands. This was going to be a miserable trip back home.

_Bing._

Persephone sat straight up at the sound of the intercom. Her eyes looked everywhere, searching for the random _Bing _that went off. “Your Majesty, I apologize for the delay, but there is an accident on a bridge ahead that’s causing all this congestion. It may take a while for us to get through, so I thought I’d inform you. If there is anything you need at all, please don’t hesitate to ring me. Just hit the green button above you to use the intercom,” the driver announced. Persephone puffed her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. She looked up and saw the green button. “H-hello? Can you hear me?” Persephone asked awkwardly. “Yes, Your Majesty, what can I do for you?” the driver politely answered. “Do you happen to know if there are any snacks back here? I forgot to grab something to eat this morning and I’m getting a little hungry,” she admitted quietly. “Oh certainly, my Queen. There are some glasses for champagne, or wine if you prefer, both of which are in the small refrigerator along the side of the vehicle. Also, His Majesty prepared a small cheese and fruit tray in the refrigerator. Oh! And I believe there is a surprise in there too,” the driver explained. Persephone thanked the driver and crawled over to the refrigerator. She saw all of what the driver described. But in the back of the mini-fridge, she spotted a glass container, so Persephone pulled it out and examined it. Curiously, she lifted the box and turned it this way and that way, trying to see what it could be. It was wrapped in a beautiful, blue silk napkin. When she opened the container, she gently lifted the little package and unwrapped it slowly. Inside the delicately wrapped napkin was a perfect square-cut piece of baklava. Under the wrapped dessert was a hand-written note in Hades’ handwriting. It read:

_I hope you find this to your liking. I was finally able to perfect your recipe while you were in the Mortal Realm. Here’s something sweet for you to enjoy for the ride home. Until I give you something better tonight when you’re in my arms again. I can’t wait to see you, Sweetness._

_-H_

Persephone’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She had to catch her breath as she read his note again. “’Until tonight,’” she whispered to herself. She felt as if she had millions of butterflies in her stomach. Persephone closed her eyes and clutched the note to her chest. She trembled just thinking about what Hades had planned for them tonight. She forgot, for a moment, that she was hungry. Opening her eyes, she looked back at the baklava, and her mouth began to water. “Oh, Aidoneus,” Persephone said out loud. She savored every bite of the yummy little snack. That is until she could savor the bigger one later. She poured herself a small glass of champagne and sipped at it. As she curled herself back up in her blanket, she couldn’t help but smile. A warmth erupted in her chest and spread throughout her body. Overcome with joy, Persephone sighed happily and laughed. “Gods, Hades. You always take my breath away,” Persephone said to herself. “I’ve got to step up my game. I can’t let him out do me like this!” she giggled. Although she was excited to see her husband again, Persephone knew Hades deserved a proper reward for all the pampering he prepared for her journey home. The only problem is that she didn’t know if she’d be able to control herself when she saw him. How could she thank him? Well, she knew how, but how would she do it? A blow job? Maybe in the car on the way home. Or maybe she could convince him to sneak off to his office, and she could give one to him there. Persephone furrowed her brow and took a big swig of champagne. All this bubbly was making her dizzy and made it harder to think straight. She continued plotting her surprise for Hades and was so deep in thought that she never heard the “Bing” for the for the intercom and jumped at the driver’s voice.

“Your Majesty, traffic is starting to pick back up so we should be at Tower 1 in about half an hour,” the driver announced. “Oh, how nice,” she said to herself. She thanked the driver and continued to sip at her champagne. She had a small window of time to think of something. Persephone thought back to earlier that morning. She remembered skimming through her luggage and thinking about the lingerie in her suitcase and thought about how Hades was going to lose his shit when he sees her in the lingerie. Then, it came to her; she knew _exactly_ what to do. Persephone hurriedly pressed the green button and asked, “Driver, how far is the nearest department store? I need to stop by and pick up a thing or two,” “Well, there are several coming up on the next exit. Would you like for me to take you, Your Majesty?” the driver replied. “Oh, yes. It’ll be very quick. I appreciate it very much!” Persephone answered back. She was practically vibrating from the excitement. Persephone shot back the last of the champagne left in her glass to finish off her buzz, then grab a water bottle and drank it down quickly. They pulled in to the department stores and Persephone reassured the driver that she’d only be a few minutes. When she walked inside the store she went straight to the coats. She searched until she found one that would be perfect for her plan. Next, she looked at sunglasses and then headed straight for shoes. Once she found everything she was looking for, she went to the counter to check out.

The clerk ran everything up and told Persephone the total. “Would you mind putting in on the King’s tab?” Persephone asked politely. The clerk smiled and replied, “Of course, Your Majesty! Did you find everything you needed? Would you like me to gift wrap any of your items today?” “Yes, I found exactly what I needed. And no need to wrap anything. I’m just going to change in the restroom if you don’t mind. Thank you,” Persephone said with a big smile on her face. “It was my pleasure, Your Majesty,” the clerk answered back, bowing her head in respect. Persephone went to the bathroom and hurried into a stall. She quickly stripped down to her lingerie and removed her flats. She folded all her clothes neatly and put them into the department store bag. Next, Persephone pulled out the trench coat that she found. She wrapped the coat around herself and secured it with the belt it had. The neckline of the coat was very deep, but Persephone adjusted it as to not give away the surprise underneath; it also hugged her body just right, and gave her cleavage an incredible display. Since it only cut off at mid-thigh, the coat gave her legs a great view as well. Persephone stepped out of the stall to look at herself in the mirror. She turned around and looked at herself from different angles. “Hades, you’re not going to know what hit you,” Persephone said as she admired her reflection. She had to keep herself from squealing as she hurried to the stall to put on the shoes she bought. They were six-inch, black stilettos that gave her outfit the finishing touch it needed. Once she was able to keep her balance, Persephone practiced walking around in the heels while she was in the restroom.

When she was confident enough to go back out to the car, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Her hair was shoulder length, but her outfit called for something different. Persephone tried different hair styles until she finally settled on leaving it down. But she thought it needed something. Something that would give off a sexy vibe. So, Persephone decided to grow it out to her mid-back. Hades loved to pull her hair when they had sex, so this length would work. “Hell yeah,” she said through a wicked grin. She slipped on the cat-eye shades she found to complete her look and gathered her things. There were lots of stares and jaw drops as the Queen boldly strode through the department store to her limousine. She received a few catcalls that gave her reassurance. Persephone even made the driver blush, which in turn made her smile. “I’m ready to go, Driver,” Persephone said in a sultry tone. “Y-yes, Your Majesty,” the poor driver said. He struggled to open the door to the limo due to the Queen’s appearance. “I-I’m so sorry. Let me get those b-bags for you. Do you need anything else before we depart, Madam?” he asked Persephone, trying to avoid her eyes this time. “No, thank you. I’m all set. How much longer until we get to Tower One?” Persephone’s voice was smooth and calm. The driver answered her in a trembling voice, “About fifteen minutes, Your Majesty.” “Perfect,” she replied with a sexy smile and lowered her sunglasses for the driver to see her wink. He quickly shut her door and made his way to his seat at the wheel. Once he got settled into his seat, the driver pulled out his phone and started typing. As soon as the text was delivered, he wiped his sweaty palms off on his pants and took a deep breath. He started the limo, he readjusted his rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of the Queen before the partition closed. “That lucky bastard,” the kind driver muttered to himself as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Tower One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos!!! I didn't expect to have this many people interested. I love you all! Next time on Homecoming, we'll get a glimpse of our BBD struggling to keep himself together. But we'll definitely enjoy it.


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for Tower One, Hades decides to take a shower to try and calm his nerves before reuniting with his Queen. 
> 
> ENJOY

Chapter 4

“Stress Relief”

Hades jumped into the shower. He had just received a text from the driver that his Queen was in the limo and headed to the Underworld. He wanted to be at Tower One before they arrived so that he could be there to greet her, so he figured a quick shower wouldn’t hurt. Hades had been relentlessly planning, meticulously tidying and attempted to decorate their home with flowers. He made sure her ride home was luxurious with exotic wines and expensive champagne for her to enjoy; and soft blankets to snuggle in. All to make Persephone’s homecoming perfect. But the real surprise was the baklava. Just like the one she made for him when she was first hired as an intern. Hades was able to perfect the recipe while she was away, so what better way was she to savor this meaningful snack than on the way home? He wanted to make sure all his romantic gestures let Persephone know how much he loved and missed her while she was gone. Hopefully it wasn’t too much…then again was it enough? Hades was so stressed that he hardly slept in the 48 hours before her return. Surely, this shower would help calm his nerves.

As the steam filled the grand bathroom, Hades yawned and slowly unbuttoned his wrinkled, white dress shirt exposing his sculpted, scarred pectoral muscles; he stepped out of his slacks, and lazily pulled off his socks. His boxers were the last, and he was grateful that it would be the last time he took them off himself for a while. Hades smirked and stepped into the shower, putting his face directly in the stream. The gush of water helped calm his tense body and clear his mind. Hades slowly turned around and ran his hands through his hair. He looked down at his hands and watched as the water flowed off his fingertips. The water brought back memories of when he and Persephone went to the beach for part of their honeymoon. Poseidon has a beautiful beach house located off the coast of Sicily, so the newlyweds stayed there for a couple of weeks. Hades complained about the sand almost the entire time they were there. However, there was a particular afternoon that made Hades forget how much he hated sand.

Hades quickly washed his hair and moved on to wash his body next. He lathered up some soap and began to gently scrub himself all over. He ran his hands along his neck, massaging the muscles that were tense. He closed his eyes and stood still, keeping his hands wrapped behind his neck with his elbows in the air. Hades took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A warm feeling began to grow around his center. When he opened his eyes, he stared at the wall in the shower watching the drops of water fall. In that moment, his mind jumped back to their afternoon on the beach. It began when Persephone came back to the shore from a quick swim. Hades took in the sight of his wife dripping of ocean water all over, glistening in the sunlight. Droplets ran down the length of her body as she walked from the ocean back to the shore. Gods damn. Just picturing her like that made his heartbeat race. She looked so good in the white bikini she wore to the beach. The way it hugged her body and complimented her curves…it took his breath away.

A small smile crept on his face as he continued to lather his body. Hades couldn’t shake the thoughts from his mind. How long had he been in the shower already? 10 minutes? Maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt…Hades squeezed a little extra soap into his hand and began to work his growing arousal. He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. Persephone’s breasts were plump, perfect, and bouncy, and he pictured her running back to their spot on the beach. In slow motion. Good gods…Hades closed his eyes. Their bodies intertwining flooded his mind. He thought about how he ripped off the top of the bikini and grabbed her supple pink breast in his hand. Hades swirled a finger around her nipple, and she moaned into his mouth.

Hades had to brace his body against the shower wall because his legs were quivering under the intense pleasure. He quickened his pace and squeezed his dick a little tighter. He needed to finish. Hades kept sucking in breaths to keep himself from passing out, but he could barely manage to breathe at all. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his climax came closer. Hades thought back to their passionate sex on the beach. He remembered the way she tasted; sweet and tart like strawberries. And how wet she was, soaking through her swimsuit. All her whimpers and soft mews; then way she screamed his name when she came. “Fuuuuck…!” Hades gasped and threw his head back as his orgasm erupted out of him. His climax spilled from his throbbing tip into the water flow. Fatigue slowly crept into his body, but Hades refused to succumb to it. He had to see her. To touch her. He didn’t want anything to keep him from her. Not even sleep. So, he turned the water to cold, waking up his tired body and forcing it to keep going. The cold water was like an electric current, sending a shock through his body and jolting himself awake. Hades rinsed off the remaining soap and shut off the shower. He took a deep breath and shivered slightly, reaching for a towel to dry off, and stepped out of the shower.

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_

Another interruption. His eyes flashed crimson, reflecting his annoyance and frustration. “What now, damn it! Can’t I ever have a moment to myself?! Gods!” Hades hissed, slamming his fist against the wall. Steam started coming off his body as his frustration grew. Irritated, he combed his fingers through his hair while walking over to his phone on the bathroom counter. He was trying calm his nerves for shit’s sake. No one had better be bothering him with work. He’d already sent out the mass email to everyone. A simple, but threatening email that stated if anyone bothered him with non-emergent, work-related bullshit, he’d unleash his full, unrelenting wrath upon their hopeless soul.

Grabbing his phone, he mumbled a string of curses under his breath, preparing to tear into this fool who just sealed their fate. But instead of anger, he was surprised to see he received another text from the driver. He felt his stomach turn over.

_Sir, we have reach Tower One. Her Majesty will be waiting for you in the main lobby. I will be heading to your home to drop off her luggage._

Instantly, Hades’ irises resumed their cobalt blue hue and his face broke into a giant smile. His Queen was finally in the Underworld again! He threw his phone down and practically sprinted to the closet, the towel falling to the floor as he ran. He dressed himself in a charcoal dress shirt, a black suit and tie, and three studs in each ear. Once he was content with his look, Hades grabbed his shoes and then darted out of the closet. He nearly tripped over Cerberus who was laying in the doorway. “Damn it, Cerb!” Hades yelled, just barely catching himself on the counter before face-planting into the wall. Cerberus rolled over, groaned loudly, and rolled his eyes. Hades flashed a threatening glare at Cerberus. He straightened himself out and adjusted his composure. He quickly put on his shoes and ran downstairs. “Hey, shouldn’t you be somewhere?” Hades yelled up at Cerberus. Dragging himself along, the hellhound made his way down the stairs and grumbled under his breath. “Now, now. Don’t give me attitude. Just get going,” Hades said with a cocked eyebrow, and motioned his head toward the door while putting on his cufflinks. In response, Cerberus squinted at Hades, yawned and slowly headed out of the house. He stretched before transforming into his three-headed form, then disappeared.

Hades glanced down at his watch and clicked his mouth. He grabbed his keys, phone, and a pair of sunglasses as he headed into his garage. “Sweetness,” he said as he adjusted his tie before opening the car door, “I’m coming for you.” Pun definitely intended. Once he was in the car, he adjusted his shades and checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror. With a wicked grin on his face, he revved the engine and peeled out of the driveway. The car purred as he stepped on the gas and raced away to Tower One.

Hades could hardly wait to have Persephone in his arms again. Oh, the things he wanted to do to that glorious body of hers…and the moment he gets a chance, he’s going to unleash the desire that’s been building up inside of him. And now that Persephone was just a drive down the road, hopefully he could restrain himself a little longer. If he doesn’t lose his shit once he sees her.

Once he arrived at Tower One, Hades quickly made his way into a side entrance of the building and scurried up to his office. He sent out a few more emails to departmental heads before taking his leave of absence. Once those were sent, the moment came to go meet his Queen down stairs. Hades felt a little dizzy, and his mouth was dry. Was he nervous? That’s absurd. He laughed at himself for being ridiculous. It’s just Persephone. The love of his life. Who he hadn’t seen or touched in the past six months. There was no need to be nervous, right? Hades walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He looked himself over one last time. Should he have worn a different shirt? Damn it, he forgot to grab a pocket square. Oh well. He rolled his eyes and adjusted his tie again. “Fuck. Here we go,” Hades said to himself before walking out and shutting the doors behind him. As he started making his way to the elevator, Hades began to feel a flutter in his stomach, and felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Gods, why is he so damn nervous? And how far is the elevator? Has it always been this far away from his office?

Hades quickened his pace to the elevator at the end of the hall but thought maybe he was walking too fast and slowed back down. “Sweet Gaia. Get your shit together,” Hades mumbled to himself. How could he calm himself down? He thought back to the last six months while Persephone was gone. He thought about the numerous hours he spent sulking in his office; the days just blended together. Eventually, because he was so depressed, he got kicked out of the office by Hecate. Hades chuckled to himself. Lost in his memories of how sad he was, and how he drowned himself in alcohol (some nights) to cope with Persephone’s absence, Hades didn’t realize he stopped walking.

Hades stood frozen in front of the elevator. How long had he been standing there? Oh gods, were people looking? Slowly looking around, he saw his employees watching him. Just standing there. Embarrassed, Hades repeatedly pushed the elevator button. Someone from a nearby office loudly cleared their throat and caught Hades attention. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise and caught their eyes. The employee slowly closed their office door, never breaking eye contact. Hades glanced at the elevator sign to see it was still on level 40, making its way up so slowly. Heat rushed to his face, and he felt his ears burn. Hades adjusted his tie, again, and pretended to dust off his suit, trying to seem normal, and not look like an idiot.

In what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened. _“Oh, please be empty. I’ve got to get out of here!” _Hades thought, panicking. But, of course with his luck, it’s filled. As the crowd pushed passed him, he got lots of “Excuse me, Your Majesty” and “Pardon me, Sire,” until finally it was just one satyr left in the elevator. “I’m waiting to ride back down. I’m heading to floor 58, Sir,” the employee said. Hades irises flashed scarlet, and he slowly breathed out some steam through his nostrils. The satyr’s eyes widened. “Y-you know what? I’ll just take the stairs. I-It’s good exercise,” the satyr said through a nervous chuckle. His voice trailed off as he swiftly made an exit past his fuming boss.

Hades stepped into the elevator and kept his back turned to avoid all the stares. He pushed the button for the lobby twice, and slowly, the doors finally shut. Thank gods that was over. Hades put one of his hands on the wall, and the other covered his eyes. People were probably wondering why he was acting like such an idiot. No one dared enter the elevator seeing that Hades was riding it alone, so the ride down wasn’t so bad. Hades was grateful that he finally was alone, but he made a note to himself to invest in a private elevator once he got back. He took a deep breath and sighed, leaning against the elevator wall. He was a complete mess. How was he going to face Persephone like this?

_Ding._

He felt a lump grow in his throat. His brief moment of relief vanished as if it never occurred. The doors to the elevator open up and Hades lifts his eyes, scanning the lobby in search of his Queen. Had the lobby always been so big? Where could she be? The driver said she’d be here, right? Hades took his phone out of his pocket to double check. As he pulled out his phone, something caught his attention. Pink hair.

He stood there frozen, unable to look away; his breath caught in his throat. Hades stared at the flowing pink hair, hanging over a bench facing away from him. From a distance, he can see a pink figure stretch one arm out and the other reaching behind her neck to play with her hair. Some sunglasses were perched on top of her beautiful head.

Hades’ heart starts pounding in his chest, and his palms get sweaty. He tries to say her name but can’t get it out. Mesmerized, he watched the pink figure sit quietly on the bench. She looked as if she were waiting for someone. He watched as she glanced around the lobby. Disappointed that she didn’t find who she was looking for, she puffed out her cheeks and sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. So, she stood up and grabbed her handbag. The pink figure lifted her eyes once more and surveyed the room. Then, just as she was about to walk away, their eyes locked. A smile breaks across her gorgeous face and Hades eyes well up with tears. “Περσεφόνη, όμορφη Βασίλισσα,” he manages to whisper as a tear slowly trickles down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Περσεφόνη, όμορφη Βασίλισσα" - Persephone, my beautiful Queen.
> 
> This chapter was so difficult to write! It took me so long to do but I finally did it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Love you all!


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all👋🏼

Hey guys,

I promise you I haven’t forgotten about you all. I ask that you keep me and my family in your thoughts and prayers. My youngest has been getting sick a lot recently and I’ve been very, very stressed with taking care of her! I’m still working on Homecoming. I pray that you’re patient with me. Don’t lose hope!🙏🏼

TIA.

~MamaBear524


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, these two reunite. And.... I’m back.👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken me FOREVER to get back. But I finally have time to write again. I hope you guys like this little chapter.

There she was sitting on bench. With that beautiful smile. He stood in awe, watching her quickly gather her things. That twinkle in her eyes and sparkle in her smile. His Queen was finally home and he was looking at her. He wanted to watch her forever and he’d never tire of it. Gods, he could barely breathe.

“What are you doing just standing here like an idiot?! Go to her, you fool!”  yelled the voice in his head. Standing there frozen, he tried to remember how to move. Slowly, he moved his feet forward, then quickened his pace. Before he knew it, he was running to her. His Persephone. His Queen, whom he missed with his whole heart and soul. Closing the distance was the only thing that mattered. His heart was beating fast and he was panting, almost gasping, from the desperation consuming him. 

The woman who made him whole and whom he loved, with every fiber of his being, was just within reach. As he ran, a darkness formed and spread throughout the lobby. Dark clouds encircled the room as he ran. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed as the god of the dead ran frantically, creating a vortex of terror in his wake. A whirlwind began sweeping up chairs, benches, and everything in its path. People took refuge where they could to avoid getting swept up in the chaos storming around. Screams of terror filled the room, but his focus remained on his Queen. His eyes glowed white and his complexion began to change into its astral form. 

Persephone’s eyes were fixed on her husband as he dashed towards her. She didn’t care that people were screaming, or that chaos swirled all around her. She just stood with opened arms to him; smiling as she struggled to fight the tears that tried to fall from her glistening eyes. 

Then Hades stopped in front of Persephone, towering over her. His hands were shaking as he lifted them to touch her. She smiled as she looked up at her husband and extended a hand to touch his face. “My King, I’ve missed you,” she whispered to him, no longer able to fight the tears that lingered at the waterlines of her eyes. Even with the storm swirling around them, he managed to hear Persephone’s whisper. In response, Hades’ own tears spilled over. A wave of relief flooded over him as he quietly sobbed, turning back to his normal hue of blue. He clutched her hand to his face and looked lovingly back at Persephone through his tears. Just as quickly as he gave into his overwhelming joy, the storm came to a sudden stop, and the papers that were swept up in all of the chaos began to fall everywhere, creating a breathtaking view. Grabbing her by the waist, Hades lifted Persephone into the air and twirled her around. Once she was back on the floor, she jumped up and threw her arms around Hades’ neck and began to levitate. Hades joined her and they flew up into the air together. 

Suspended in midair, the couple embraced, holding each other tightly, without a care in the Underworld. Smiling through his tears, the lovesick King kissed his bride on her forehead and sniffled. “Oh Persephone, I’ve felt so lost without you,” Hades whispered in Persephone’s ear. He pulled away, for just a moment, to look in her eyes. Seeing that she was also crying, he wiped the tears falling down her face with his thumb. Persephone held his hand to her face and hummed. Sighing happily she replied, “Well, I’m glad I found you.”

Hades placed his forehead against Persephone’s and nuzzled her nose with his own. She let out a quiet giggle and looked into his eyes. Before he could say anything else, Persephone kissed Hades, deep and good. An electricity surged through his body and his heart leapt in his chest. The warmth that her love brought filled his heart, breathing life back into him. Hades returned the kiss, but couldn’t contain his happiness and began to laugh. “Oh!” Persephone was caught by surprise as Hades swung her around, dipped her, still suspended in the air, and kissed her sweet lips. Persephone slipped a little tongue into Hades’ mouth. Surprised, he pulled back and looked at her. Someone from down below coughed, and people were emerging from their hiding places. Hades looked around and chuckled. “Um, darling, we shouldn’t do that here. People are beginning to stare....” Hades said in a hushed tone, trying to get himself together. His cheeks were flushed with a dark blue that exposed his embarrassment. Persephone chuckled at her husband’s blushing and nuzzled Hades on his neck. “I don’t even care. All I care about is loving you...” she said in a sultry tone. She bit his earlobe and mewed softly. Hades’ cheeks began to burn and the tops of his ears let off some steam. “Persephone...” was all Hades could say as his wife continued to tease him. He sucked in a sharp breath and whispered, “Well, at least let me get you home first, then we could get more acquainted with each other again, without these clothes in the way...”

“Oh, Hades. I’d love that...” Persephone replied in a moan, as he began to nip affectionately at her earlobe. They began to lose all sense of control until they were interrupted by a loud clapping. 

“What the FUCK is going on here?” asked an irritated voice. Hades’ and Persephone’s eyes snapped open as they froze, mouths open. Hades looked around frantically for the voice. He locked eyes with Hecate, whose eyes were wide and glowing brightly with anger. Her stare seemed to penetrate through to Hades’ very soul, sending a shiver down his spine as he adjusted his collar and tie nervously. He cleared his throat and gave an awkward smile, while he floated down to the floor, his arm around his wife’s waist. Once they were back down, Hades grabbed Persephone’s hand and walked slowly towards Hecate. 

Persephone began to blush and also smiled as best she could, trying to hide her own humiliation. She waved her fingers shyly at Hecate. Seeing that Hecate was clearly upset, Persephone quickly averted her eyes to the floor and bit her bottom lip nervously. Then, she looked around at everyone just staring at them. Oh gods. She was still wearing her short trench coat with just the lingerie underneath. Could people see up her coat while she and Hades were floating in the air? She covered her face with her free hand. Her cheeks began to burn too.

Hades cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. 

“Saluta—“

“Your Majesties, if you don’t mind,” she interrupted curtly, moving slowly towards the double doors leading outside. 

Hecate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, putting her hands together at her chest. When she opened her eyes, she gave them a chilling stare, never breaking eye contact, not even to blink. “Please, follow me to the car outside that will be taking you both to dinner.” Hades lifted his free hand and opened his mouth to reply, then shut his mouth again. He knew better than to say anything when Hecate was in this mood. Hades looked around the lobby and noticed no one was moving, just staring at him and Persephone. His expression went dark and his eyes flashed a bright red, giving a look that said “get back to work,” and everyone quickly went about their business. When he turned back to Persephone, his face softened. “We’d better not keep her waiting, My Queen,” Hades whispered. He gave her a small smile, kissed her gently on her head, then led her to the car outside. 

Hecate stood next to the car door with her eyes looking up. When they approached her, Hecate turned to Persephone and said coldly, “My Queen, welcome back to the Underworld. I hope you and His Majesty have a wonderful weekend. Please, take some time to rest and get settled in before returning to work. Enjoy your celebratory dinner and have a nice evening.” Then she looked at Hades. “Your Majesty,” she said, giving Hades a small nod. “ Please,  enjoy your time with Her Majesty,  out of the office and away from work,”  Hecate said through gritted teeth. Hades smirked. Amused and slightly flushed, he replied, “Thank you, Hecate. We’ll be leaving now. Please don’t hesitate to contact me if you need anything while I’m out. We’ll return in a few days.” He knew he didn’t want to linger any more with Hecate in this mood


	7. Snacky-snack: Hades’ Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Persephone finally reveals what’s underneath the coat, and is in for a surprise! Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk! Keep yourself hydrated and have a towel nearby!  
Lol! Enjoy this tasty treat!

Chapter 6

As the limo drove away from Tower One, Hades lifted Persephone onto his lap. He held her close, running his fingers through her curls, and brushing his lips over her soft, delicate face. “I finally have you all to myself. Persephone, my Queen...” Hades whispered, unable to keep himself from touching her. Persephone snuggled into her husband’s chest and sighed happily. Hades tipped back her head and kissed her very tenderly. Again, Persephone slipped her tongue into Hades’ mouth and moaned softly. Feeling her tongue in his mouth, Hades caught his breath in his throat and trembled. 

**_Fuuuuuck_**.

Both times that she’s done that nearly drove him off the edge. He was on the brink of losing all control. “Sweetness, I can barely keep myself from ripping off your fucking coat and spreading those sweet legs of yours. If you continue to tease me like that...” Hades panted, unable to catch his breath. He broke off their passionate kiss to look at her. “Gods!” He exclaimed through gritted teeth. Persephone giggled. If there was ever a time for him to see what she was hiding underneath her coat, she guessed this was the time to reveal it. Before she could react, Hades swept her up into his arms and laid her down against the back seat of the limo. “Driver,” He began, reaching up and pressing the intercom button, and said in the steadiest voice he could manage, “please take the longest route to the restaurant.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty. It’ll be another 10 minutes before we arrive,” the driver replied. 

“Good. I bought myself some time to enjoy my snack,” Hades said in a low growl. The animal instinct began to take over him and crushed Persephone’s mouth with his own. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs as he gently spread them open. 

“Persephone, where are your pa—“ was all he managed to get out. He felt around underneath the coat and realized there weren’t any actual clothes.

“Hades, I have a surprise for you,” 

Persephone said in a sultry tone. Her heart was racing in her chest. Gods, it’s been a so long since she was under Hades. She felt his arousal, almost immediately, against her mound. She couldn’t wait to see him lose his shit. The corners of her mouth slowly broke into an evil grin. Hades gulped and pulled on the belt of his wife’s coat, his hands shaking tremendously. And to his glorious surprise, underneath the coat was a breath-taking sight: Persephone’s voluptuous breasts were squeezed into a pastel, pink lace bustier with a matching thong and garter belt. His eyes twitched, and flashed crimson, and Hades began to blush. “P-Perse...Persephone...” Hades couldn’t even finish a thought. His rock-hard cock twitched in his pants. “Hades, is something wrong?” Persephone asked Hades, stifling a giggle. She teased him as she played with one of her nipples.

“Sir, we’ve arrived at the restaurant. I’ll be coming around to open the door,” the intercom sounded. How the hell was Hades supposed to get through dinner after seeing his wife in that? How is he going to keep it together? All he wanted to do was fuck her right then and there. Hearing the car door of the driver shut, Persephone gathered herself up and closed her coat. She calmly adjusted herself and gave Hades a small peck on the cheek. “Let’s go eat some dinner, then we can continue this conversation when we get home,” she whispered in his ear, teasing him even more. Hades stared at her breasts.

“Hades, my love, let’s go,” Persephone said, standing outside of the car and waiting for Hades with a hand extended out to him. “Lezgofood,” was all he could say. Hades grabbed her hand and stepped out of the car. “Keep the car warm and give us half an hour. We’ll be out shortly,” Hades told the driver. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the driver answered. 

Hades’ expression was cold and stone-like. He led Persephone quickly into the restaurant and whispered something to the hostess. She immediately led them to the back of the restaurant, and into a dark room. There were large chaises, couches, and pillows everywhere. Beautiful drapes and curtains hung from the ceiling, and a sweet aroma, that smelled like lavender, filled Persephone’s nostrils, making her head spin. “And make sure we have absolutely no disturbances, or you’ll be dealing with me,” Hades told the hostess coldly. She cowered as he spoke. 

The hostess bowed and nodded, never making eye contact with either the King or Queen. She walked briskly out of the room and shut the door with a great, loud bang. Hades watched the hostess leave to make sure they were alone. He lifted Persephone in his arms and made his way over to a grand chaise nearby. He laid her down against the cushions and ripped off the coat that was wrapped around Persephone’s body. “Sweetness, you should not have shown me what was under that damn coat. I cannot allow your body to go untouched looking like this,” He told Persephone as he held her face in his hands. He reached underneath the chaise and pulled out some silk ropes. Hades quickly bound Persephone’s wrists and then attached them to a hook hidden in the cushions above her head. 

“Hades, what about dinner?” Persephone asked, her voice trembling. “Like I said before, I’m having a snack,” Hades said, finally revealing a smile. He looked down at his Queen. Bounded and absolutely beautiful. He calmly took off his own jacket, his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the scars that shined off his beautiful blue skin. Persephone bit her bottom lip, unable to look away from his sculpted body. She wanted to reach out and touch him; to slide her tongue across hischiseled pectorals and abs, but her hands were tied above her head, and no matter how hard she fought, she knew there was no getting out. 

Hades pressed his body onto hers. Again, he crushed his mouth on hers, and this time, slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking in her sweet taste. He growled into her mouth and she mewed softly, unable to hold back how much she enjoyed this; how she missed him. Hades hands made their way down to her breasts, squeezed them. They were so full; so soft and warm. Squeezing them again, Persephone let out a moan, causing Hades to break away from her face, and to plunge his own face into her breasts. Kissing them tenderly, he brushed his fingers very gently along the sides of them. 

Persephone trembled. “Oh, Hades. Ah, ah!” Hades then took her right breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple. His other hand slid between her breasts and down to her core. He spread open her lips and felt she was soaked. He couldn’t help himself and laughed. Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his fingers over her bud, causing Persephone’s body to twitch. 

“Gods, Persephone! You’re so fucking wet!” Hades yelled. 

“H-Ha-Hades! Ahh!” Persephone moaned back. “Please! Don’t tease me! Ah!” Persephone couldn’t take much more of this. She was about to cum. He played with her clit a little more, then slipped a couple of fingers into her. “That’s right, Sweetness. Cum for me,” he panted as he began to move his fingers in and out of her twitching center. “Oh Gods! Oh Gods...Ha-Hades! Ahhh!” Persephone screamed, and out of her mound the essence of her ecstasy spilled all over Hades’ hand. He kept his fingers in her sheath,taking in the glorious feeling of her walls convulse around them. 

Persephone was breathing hard and she could barely see straight. Her orgasm nearly made her black out; but it felt so damn good. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Sweetness,” Hades said evilly. She jolted her head up to look at him. He was bounding her ankles so that her legs stayed spread. Oh gods. How much more of this torture was he going to do? Persephone wasn’t sure if she could handle another orgasm like that. 

“H-Hades. Hades, darling,” she was still breathing hard. Licking her lips, she could taste the saltiness of her skin. Covered in sweat from the intense pleasure she just endured; she was trying to recover. “I think.... we should...get going. We’ve...been in here...a-a while now and...they’ll be wondering...w-where we’ve gone. Come here...and uh-untie me, plea—“ She panted, hardly able to catch her breath. She heard a low, breathy chuckle and looked up at her husband. He leaned down so that he was inches away from her face. “No. No, I don’t think so, my Queen. They can wait as long as I want them to. Besides, I haven’t even tasted you yet,” Hades interrupted her. 

He planted a kiss on her lips and then slowly made a trail of kisses down to her waist. He kissed her hips, and pulled her legs apart. Persephone’s breathing became shaky as she felt Hades’ warm breath between her legs. She tried so hard to close her thighs, but Hades easily kept them spread so that he could have access to her flower. “I have missed you so much, my love. And I want to show you how much I’ve missed you. Don’t fight it. Enjoy it. Because for the next few days, I’m going to love you so hard, and so good, you’ll never want to leave the underworld again,” Hades told her. He looked into her eyes before lowering his head into her mound. He took his time, using his tongue to flick her bud. Persephone let out a soft mew, and her hips bucked upward. Hades licked his way slowly up and down her crease, kissing and sucking every time he dipped his head down. “Ohhh...ohh...oh...oh,” Persephone panted. Hades continued to work his tongue in, out, and zig-zagged in her sweet sheath. He slipped in his fingers into her hole and lathered her bud. With his other hand, he squeezed one of her breasts, and gently played with her nipple. “Ha-Hades. Oh Aidoneus! Oh Gods! Oh! Ahhh! Ah, ah, ah!!” Hades _loved_ hearing his actual name coming from Persephone’s cries of pleasure. 

Coming up for breath, he looked up, wanting to stare into her blood-red eyes. Luckily, she also found the strength to look up to see him and their eyes met. She had a beautiful, pleading look on her face that made Hades weak. His shaft ached and twitched again, almost pleading with him to plunge into the sweet goddess’ slit. He kept playing with her nipple, and eventually started squeezing her breast even harder. “Let me taste your nectar, Sweetness. Let me drink you up and savor your taste. Say my name, My Queen. Scream it,” Hades breathed, taking in the delectable sight of his wife struggling to contain her pleasure. “H-HADES! Oh, HADES! AIDONEUS! A-AIDONEUS! AHHH! AHH!” She screamed. She filled the room with her cries of pleasure and happily obliged her King’s command.  


Persephone’s body jolted and convulsed as the intense pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Hades went back down to kiss her lips and plunge his tongue back into her sheath some more. Closing his eyes, he licked her folds lovingly and passionately, make sure to feel every divot and curve of the flaps of beautiful flesh that was his Queen’s sweet crease. This body, and this woman he missed so fucking much; fresh hells, he wanted to make sure she knew how much he loved her. Hades made sure every lick was filled with passion, and that she felt his love for her with every stroke. He retreated partly, just to look at her and this incredible moment in time. He swirled and massaged her folds, gliding his fingers along the slit. Once more, he lodged his tongue into her center, and lapped up against the walls of her cave. He licked up and down the crease slowly, feeling her buck and convulse in the glorious rhythm of his love. Suddenly, her nectar spilled out onto his tongue. Gushing out, he drank it in completely, swallowing every drop he could. Persephone moaned with every heavy breath she heaved, trying to regain her composure. Her curls were drenched with sweat, and her body glistened from the exertion it endured trying to fight the restraints. 

Hades licked his fingers slowly, making sure to meet her eyes as he swallowed the last of her drops of ecstasy. Persephone smiled weakly, and closed her eyes. She was going to have to follow that somehow. She felt the silk ties slacken, and rubbed her wrists from the sting of pulling so much. Hades climbed onto the chaise beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. “Now, we can get going. Your coat is over there on the floor, but I’m afraid I tore off the thong you were wearing,” he said softly. He blushed as he rubbed his neck. Persephone let out a soft chuckle and kissed his lips. “That’s alright. I knew something was going to be ripped off. I’ll just have to be careful with how I bend over,” she replied. “Oh, Kore. Don’t say that!” He growled into her mouth. “I’ll bend you over right now and fuck you if you’re not careful!” Persephone bit down tenderly on his bottom lip and purred. “Ha!” She laughed. “Don’t tempt me,” she whispered back. They kissed again, and held each other tight while their tongues wrestled in each other’s mouths. Persephone finally pulled away and said quietly, “I think we’d better go. We’ve been in here for a long time. You just couldn’t wait, could you?” 

“Absolutely not. Seeing you in a coat with nothing but lingerie underneath,” Hades sucked in a sharp breath. “I had to get something. There was no way I was going to make it home without a small taste first.”

Persephone scoffed at his response. “A ‘small’ taste? You call that a small taste? 100% scoundrel!” 

“Just wait ‘til we get home. I’ll show you just what a ‘scoundrel’ I can be,” Hades laughed. He quickly dressed himself and brought Persephone her coat. Together they walked hand in hand to the door. Hades grabbed their food, and they headed back out to the limo. 

As they were walking, Persephone thought about what she was going to do to get back at Hades. What just happened, in that dark room at the restaurant, was absolutely incredible, but she wasn’t going to be outdone like that! She had to think of something. 

Then it hit her. Not wanting to give away her thoughts, she pulled herself close to Hades as they approached the car. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Hades asked, concern hidden in his voice. “Oh nothing, darling. I just love you so much,” Persephone replied, giving him a small peck on the cheek. The driver came around to open the door for the King and Queen. Persephone slid in first, then Hades behind her. 

“Your Majesties, do you need anything else before we depart?” The driver asked politely.

“No, I think we’re goo—“

“Actually, yes. If you don’t mind, please take the longest route to our home, driver. And take your time,” Persephone said. Hades looked at Persephone, one eyebrow cocked with a stupid smile on his face. 

“Yes, Your Majesty. We’ll be arriving at your destination in 45 minutes then,” the driver answered back, shutting the door and making his way to back to the front of the limo. 

“I wasn’t going to let you get away with what you pulled back at the restaurant,” Persephone said in a low, sultry voice. Her eyes went blood-red again and she undid the belt of her coat. Her breasts hung inches away from Hades face, taunting him to grab them; suck on them. “W-what are you g-gonna d-do?” Hades was trembling and swallowed hard. He was excited to see what his beautiful bride had in mind for him. Persephone’s head twitched to the side, and instantly, Hades own hands were bound to the head rest above his head, and his ankles to the floor of the car. Persephone’s vines tightened and Hades chose not to fight it. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit.

Persephone’s blood-red eyes never broke away from Hades stare, as she unzipped his pants and released his length from underneath. She blinked slowly and her eyes returned to normal. “Prepare yourself, my King. You’re gonna suffer my wrath now.”


	8. Greek Sausage

“Prepare yourself, My King. You’re gonna suffer my wrath now,” Persephone said in a low voice. She sat with her knees on the floor, and placed her hands on his spread thighs. Warmth started to spread throughout his center as she playfully licked her lips. Then biting seductively on her bottom lip, she looked down at his long, thick rod, like a meal she was about to devour. Hades looked at her. She wore a devious look on her face. 

** GODS** , what a sight. 

Persephone breathed heavily along his throbbing shaft. She lifted one of her hands and tenderly traced circles on the tip with her finger. Hades struggled to keep from shaking. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. “S-Sweetness...Gods... I’m not sure I c-can keep still if you d-do that...” Hades said in a whisper. Persephone lifted her free hand and made a swift waving motion. In an instant, vines wrapped around Hades’ mouth.

“You know, I’ve been wondering,” Persephone paused, continuing her agonizing tease. “What was that room anyway?” she asked. Hades’ gaze lingered on her mouth, then shifted to her eyes. 

“_Aidoneus_, what was that room all about?” Persephone persisted, backing off and closing her coat. His erection began to slowly die, and to his disappointment, so did the mood. Hades jerked his head and snapped the vines that were used to keep him quiet. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times. Squirming in his seat uncomfortably, he tried his best to avoid her gaze. 

“Persephone, Sweetness...please...J-just hear me out. I-I missed you...a lot...while you were gone. And I needed s-something to take my mind off of how...” Hades stumbled over his words. He sighed and finally met her eyes. “H-how much I was hurting...when you had to leave,” Hades continued. Persephone put her hands in her lap. Where was he going with this? She didn’t like the sound of it. “So I was alone at that restaurant one night, and I was horribly depressed. When I couldn’t decide on what to eat, I left and went for a drive instead. 

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I noticed there was an empty warehouse connected to the backside of the restaurant. And it was for sale. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but I knew that I needed a distraction,” Hades said as he played with the vines wrapped around his wrists. He studied Persephone’s sweet face and zoned in on her eyes. Gods...her lips; they looked so juicy and delicious. 

_ ** Dammit! Focus, you idiot. ** _

He wanted nothing more than to continue their little game, but she seemed so intent on knowing the story behind the Room. He continued on.

“So that next morning I talked with a real estate agent and bought the property. At first I left it alone, and forgot about it. Then, one morning, as I was in sitting in a meeting with my financial officers, someone asked a question about a warehouse purchase that was on the expense reports. Later that day, I hired a team of interior designers and they got to work on it. 

Some time went by, and I went to go check out the place. I wanted to see the work that was done. It was a beautiful space; with old, antique windows and high ceilings. It had so much charm and potential. I figured I could turn it into a lounge for the restaurant; maybe even a bar, or an exclusive club. I know how you love to dance.” 

Hades waited for Persephone to say something. Anything. He was getting more and more anxious as he continued. How would she respond?

“Well, I tried to keep it hidden. Until Zeus found out about it...and used it to keep a nymph hidden here in the Underworld. He designed a layout for...well...” at this point he couldn’t bear to make eye contact with Persephone anymore. He cheeks flushed a dark blue and he lowered his head.

“A sex room,” Persephone finished for him in a whisper. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks shone a deep red-violet. “Y-yes,” Hades admitted. “A s-sex dungeon. Or room...yeah. H-He had the chaises and loungers delivered, under a fake name. There’s also a king-size bed in there too,” Hades squeaked. He was so embarrassed. He really didn’t know what else to say. He continued to fidget and his anxiety was becoming overwhelming. She was staring at him. Persephone gulped and blinked slowly. 

“So that explains where the random silk-ties came from,” Persephone mumbled. Hades took a risk and glanced at Persephone’s face. She was staring at him still, but through him. He wasn’t even registering in her mind. All she could think about was this confession. She was...shocked. A sex dungeon. **A SEX DUNGEON.** Oh my gods...

“And you k-kept it?” She asked, fumbling with the belt of her coat. “Yes. Of course I had everything replaced. There was no way I was going to touch anything Zeus and his  lady of the week  used,” Hades replied. He made a nervous face. Persephone swallowed hard again. 

She considered this gesture for a moment. He had bought the place on a whim and wanted to do something with it. He intended the warehouse room to be something he could go to to spend some time with her. No matter what, his intentions were sweet and romantic. Persephone refocused her gaze on her nervous husband’s face. _“__He did it for me,” _ she thought to herself. And she had missed him too. A-and, it’s not like she didn’t enjoy what went down in the room. She and Hades had already created some VERY pleasant memories in there. Yes. Persephone was going to enjoy the sex dungeon with Hades. “Z-Zeus will never u-use it again,” Hades pleaded. “I’ll make sure he never goes near the resta—“ 

“Shhhhh...” Persephone interrupted him by placing her finger over his lips. Her eyes softened as she looked at him. “Damn right, he won’t,” she whispered to him before planting a sweet, soft kiss on his mouth. They both smiled. Hades took a deep breath and sighed in relief. “Sweetness, I—“ 

“Nah-ah-ah,” she said, interrupting him again. She shook her finger at him. “I told you to ‘shhh!’” 

She bit her bottom lip seductively and got back on all fours, causing Hades to shift again in his seat. Persephone then trailed her finger down her cleavage to reopen her coat. Hades’ undivided attention was given to her voluptuous breasts, while she crawled slowly towards him. The urge to break his hands free from the vines took over again. He fought with every ounce of self-restraint he could muster up. Hades gulped. 

_ Gods-fucking-damn.  _

His shaft bolted right back up. Crawling closer to Hades’ throbbing member, Persephone stopped right in front of it. She placed the tip of her tongue at the bottom of his shaft and dragged it all the way up to the tip of his cock. 

_ ** Fuuuuuuuucking HELL. ** _

Hades trembled. Oh fucking gods. Persephone began to lick up and down his length; she went lower and licked his balls, swirling her tongue slowly over their surface. “Are you okay, my love?” Persephone asked as she grabbed Hades’ cock at the base and began pumping it slowly.

“Y-you little m-m-minx...” Hades stammered through gritted teeth. His back kept arching forward, trying desperately to stay in the seat despite his restraints, and his entire body jerked each time Persephone’s hand glided over the edge of the tip. She watched him as he began to come apart. His handsome face contorted as he was overcome with pleasure. She worked her hands over his arousal, causing him to jerk and arch his back. She loved watching him struggle.

This beautiful sensation. He watched her lips part slowly as she lowered her face down to the level of his crotch. _OH FUCKING SHIT._ Persephone’s whole mouth covered Hades’ dick. She took him in fast and hard. She sucked so fiercely; growls and moans escaped from his mouth. He sucked in his breath through his teeth, hissing and grunting as Persephone worked her beautiful mouth over his shaft again and again. 

She worked her tongue along his hard cock as she bobbed her head. The feel of Hades in her mouth was amazing. She had missed this. To bring him pleasure...mmmmm. By practically sucking his soul out of his body...through his dick. Ha! Persephone wanted to cover every inch of his length. Every single inch had to get some love. She looked at his face again. Anguish. From pleasure. Gods, what a sight! She scrapped her teeth along the tip and Hades let out a growl deep and long. He threw his head back and hissed. 

The overpowering sensation that tightened in Hades’ groin edged closer and closer to eruption. The warmth of her mouth and the feel of her tongue stroke his length...the edge of her teeth brushing tip of his dick nearly drove him insane. Hades fought so hard to keep from snapping through the vines, but his strength betrayed him. Once his hands became free, he held Persephone’s head. “Th-that’s it, S-SSSweetness...f-fuuuuuuck!” Hades hissed again. Persephone continued to work Hades’ hard length. His body quivered violently. He held his breath as he succumbed to his climax. 

Hades erupted into Persephone’s mouth. When she finally pulled away, Hades watched his wife swallow his cum. She licked the corners of her mouth like a wild cat who just finished its meal. Persephone hummed satisfyingly as she wiped the edges of her pretty little mouth with her hands. Hades’ chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. “Gods...Persephone, that was—,” 

“Fun,” she finished for him. She gathered herself together. “That was a great second snack. I enjoyed the first one on my way to Tower One,” she told him. She gave him a wink and flashed a great big smile. Oh yeah. “You really outdid yourself with the baklava. It was really good, but not nearly as good as this one,” she said, sticking out her tongue, playfully. 

That little minx. That fucking, little minx. Gods, he loved her.

“Your Majesties, we’ve arrived at your home. I’ll be coming around,” the intercom binged. The King and his Queen smiled at each other. Whew! Boy, they really knew how to celebrate homecoming. “You know, what I said in my note...I really want to give you something to enjoy tonight,” Hades whispered into her ear. Persephone blushed. There was  more?  “What else do you have planned? And are there other rooms around the Underworld for me to discover?” She teased Hades. 

He chuckled as he nuzzled her ear. The driver came around and opened the door for the King and Queen. This time Hades stepped out first. He almost forgot about Persephone’s short coat (and no underwear) so he scooped her up, and carried her to their front door. 

“Your Majesty, pardon me, but you forgot your food,” the driver called as they were walking away from the limo. 

“Enjoy it!” Hades called back. He turned so that he was facing the driver when he yelled out, “We both ate before we got home. Please, enjoy the Greek sausage and taco salad. We’ll just make something else here at the house. Have a good evening!” 

The driver waved to them as they went inside their home. “That was awfully nice of them. Well, bon appetit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all enjoying this so far!🖤🖤🖤


	9. Goddess Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day.....Ya nasties♥️
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Goddess Divine

There was no moment to spare. Every second that she was home he had to love her with every fiber of his being. Forget the Underworld, (at least for a few days) and just focus on Persephone. Finally, they were alone, and he could love her as he pleased. And there was nothing more Hades wanted to do. 

As they walked into their home, he slipped off her coat and threw it on the floor. Hades swept her up into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pinned her against the front door. “I’m going to fucking love you as hard as I possibly can. I’ve missed you...” he said, then kissed her deeply. He pulled away and continued, “So much. So fucking much.” Again, he kissed her passionately. “But now I can love you...as hard as I want....and as much as I want,” he said to her between kisses. Hades was losing control over his hands at this point. He had to touch her all over. Her hair, her neck, her shoulders, her back. Up and down. He wanted to worship her body like the sacred temple it was; to worship every inch of skin, every curve...

“Oh! H-Hades....” she moaned taking in all of her husband’s reverential affection. “Sweetness, you bring me life. You give me breath. I suffer when you’re not here with me. I live off of your love,” Hades whispered into the nape of her neck. His manner was almost panicked. Like she’d disappear and he wouldn’t be able to love her or be with her. The King of the Underworld couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t get enough of  his little goddess. He trailed kisses down her collar bone as he held the back of her neck tenderly, and the other hand cupped her ass.

Persephone extended her arm and dragged her nails along Hades’ back. He grimaced, at first, as he felt the sting go up his back, but enjoyed it nonetheless.  _That feisty little minx._ He lowered his face to one of her breasts, pulled her garment down to expose it, and nibbled playfully on one of her nipples. “Oh Hades....Ah!” she exclaimed. He responded with a malicious chuckle. “H-Hades, my love. Should we take this to our bedroom?” Persephone panted, breathless. “Absolutely,” he replied with a wide grin.

He carried her, wrapped around his body, to their bedroom. His mouth and tongue moved across her neck as he laid her on their bed. Keeping his mouth on her, ripped off her top, exposing her soft, supple breasts and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her body on all fours. There were no words he could string together to express the joy he felt being in her presence again. Six long, agonizing months away from his Queen. “Persephone...I...I-I love you...” he said breathily as he continued to kiss her neck, shoulders, and grazed his lips along her jawline. Finally, her crushed her mouth with his own, and breathed deeply and satisfyingly, allowing a moan escape from him. 

He gripped her firmly in his embrace as they kissed, mouths open, tongues wrestling. Whimpers escaped from Persephone. Hades caressed her breasts and kept the other hand on the back of her neck. 

Then he sat up with Persephone still in his arms. She straddled him and began to bite tenderly at his neck and ear, and trailed her tongue across his skin. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. He was hard again, and ready to plunge himself into her wet, warm entrance. She softly held his gaze as she slid herself onto his shaft, taking in his girth. Her mouth gaped open. Her expression was priceless.“Ah!!” She cried out in pleasure. He was big, but she missed the sting he brought with his length. She tightened and squeezed the muscles of her core, and savoring the feeling of him. GODS. Every. Single. Inch...beautiful and breathtaking. Persephone held Hades in her arms and placed her forehead on his. She couldn’t think straight. His body was like a drug; a high she didn’t want to escape from. Godsdamn, she was so wet and slick. Persephone whipped her head back as Hades effortlessly bounced her on his lap. Hades took one of her breasts into his mouth. She forcefully grabbed fistfuls of his silver hair and moaned loudly. Hades stood up and pinned her against the wall. He drove himself into her harder. His strokes were fast and powerful. Persephone held onto her husband as he plunged into her, digging her nails into his cobalt blue skin again. This time, the pain didn’t even register, because she felt so fucking good.

As he worked, she smelled his hair. His skin. She mewed and panted into his ear. Persephone had missed this. Gods! She was so happy. A single tear trailed down her face as she cried out in pleasure. “Hades! OH HADES! Aidoneus! Ahh!” Her body convulsed as her orgasm consumed her. She went limp for a few moments. Breathing hard and sweating from their love-making, Persephone looked into her husband’s eyes. Then she kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Oh, this was divine. Being smashed by his sculpted, beautiful body was exactly where she wanted to be. She motioned her head over to the bed so that she could switch into a position for him to finish. Persephone grabbed his hand as they walked over. He looked at her with a soft, but hungry expression in his crimson eyes. 

He couldn’t take his eyes away from this beautiful goddess. How did he get so lucky? He didn’t deserve her, and yet she loved him. Her soul was intertwined with his for all eternity. She began to get on all fours and position herself in front of him. He stopped her, and grabbed her by the waist, then settled her against his glistening body. “I’m sorry, but I just want to hold you for a second,” he said into her ear as he held her close. She turned her head so that she was facing him. Looking into his crimson eyes, she smiled, then tenderly pressed her body into his and kissed his soft lips. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her and held her breasts. She placed one hand on his arm, and with her other hand she held his face. She moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues danced with each other. Hades leaned her forward a little so that he could bury himself into her. Persephone let out a sudden gasp as she adjusted to his size again. His slow strokes made her purr, and she pushed into him. “Ah! Mmmmm...” she whimpered. This time, his strokes started out slower than before. He made sure to take his time. He trembled, holding back the urge to drive into her again, but wanted her to enjoy this moment too. 

He thrusted, gently and tenderly into her as she mewed softly. Hades lowered her upper body down, so that she was on all fours again. “Now, I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” Hades growled. An evil grin spread across his face. Persephone smiled back and laid the side of her face on the mattress, grabbing fistfuls of sheets, and preparing herself for his glorious impact. She bit her bottom lip, desperately waiting for him to begin. Hades leaned down to kiss her back, and trailed his tongue along her skin. She shivered, and let out a small gasp at the sensation of the wet warmth on her back. Hades placed his hands gently at her hips. 

Suddenly, his hips shot forwards and he speared her from behind. “Ahh!” Persephone cried. His grip hardened and he moved quickly, releasing a growl from his mouth. Once again, Persephone was soaked.  So fucking soaked. The slapping of their bodies echoed throughout the room, along with Persephone’s cries and screams. She whimpered as her husband pounded into her, faster and harder. “Gods! Ahhh! Ha-Hades! Oh!” She screamed as she took each thrust. Each one felt gratifying; they sent jolts of pleasure through her body and she loved every second of it. She could scream! And,  _GODS_ did she.

Hades could feel the tightness in his groin begin to surface. Closer and closer it came as he continued to ravage her from behind. She felt tight, which was absolutely incredible. As he impaled her, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling back so that her head was easier to get to. Hades slowed down a little, and leaned forward, breathing heavily. “You...are...divine...my...sweet...goddess!” He grunted after each thrust. Persephone whimpered as he pulled, but enjoyed the dominance her husband showed. She loved it when he really expressed himself. He stayed bent over and growled into her ear. Persephone melted. 

She felt a second climax rise from within her. “ _AIDONEUS_ ! Ahhh!” She screamed, succumbing to the glorious sensation. Her body quivered as it jarred through canal, and the walls of her center convulsed around Hades’ hard length. 

_ ** Fuuuuuuuuuuck! ** _

Then Hades’ orgasm burst forth into Persephone’s flower. His thrusts slowed as his climax finished. Their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breath. He release her hips and grabbed her waist from behind. They both collapsed onto the bed and embraced each other, ignoring the fact that they were both drenched in sweat. 

“I love you,” Persephone panted, looking sleepily into Hades’s soft eyes. He smiled at his beautiful, exhausted wife. He kissed her forehead. Panting, he whispered back “Σ 'αγαπώ και εγώ. My goddess divine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about a bath after this?  
Also translation:
> 
> Σ 'αγαπώ και εγώ. —-I love you too. 
> 
> Forgive me if this is the wrong thing. I got it from google translate. But you get what I did🙈


	10. Simmer Down...?

Laying on their bed they held one another, panting and and exhausted. Hades looked at Persephone, even though her eyes were closed. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in...so cute. Her hair was matted and drenched with sweat. It clung to her skin and face, and all around her neck. Even in a state like this, she was still incredibly gorgeous. He continued to stare at his beautiful wife, completely in love with her. She must have fallen asleep because she hadn’t opened her eyes since their grand finale moments before. “You’re staring, Aidoneus. It’s creepy,” she said in a hoarse voice. He cocked a half smile at the strain in her sound.

_ All that screaming did it. Mmm... _

Hades hummed in satisfaction and brushed some of the matted hair away from her face with his finger. He just couldn’t keep himself from touching her. They were already snuggling, as close as their bodies could get, but there was more in him that he wanted to do. But would she be up for it? Probably not. She would need to rest first from orgasming twice. What could help...?

_ Ooh....maybe a bath?  _

A grin spread across his dumb, handsome face. 

_ Now there’s a thought... _

He placed a small kiss on her forehead then sat up. “I’m going to go start a bath. It’ll be good to relax and soak these sore muscles of ours. That is if you would like to join me...?” Hades whispered. He rubbed her arm affectionately, waiting for her to respond. “Mmmm...a bath sounds nice,” she responded with a small smile. She opened one eye and looked at him sleepily. “Let me know when it’s ready,” she mumbled. Hades chuckled softly, leaned over to kiss her cheek, then stood up. He slipped on a robe that was hanging nearby, then made his way to the master bath. 

Walking into his bathroom, he switched on the light and looked in a nearby cabinet for some bath salts. Hmmmm. Nothing in there. 

Plain water is boring. Bath salts would make everything nice and soothing for their bodies. He went to his guest bathroom and looked there. A lavender/rosemary blend was hiding in the back with more concoctions that Persephone had made. She brought them last Homecoming for Hades to use while she was gone. He used one. Just once. They all smelled just like her, and it hurt too much to use any of them again, so he put them in the guest bath. Guess he forgot about them. 

Hades grabbed the lavender blend and headed back. Ensuring the running water wasto the right temperature, he left it to fill up the luxurious tub. Hades made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the bottles in the fridge. There, in the back, stood an unopened bottle of champagne. Hades took the bottle and fetched a couple of flutes out of his cabinet. This bath was starting to turn into something fun.

_ We are celebrating Homecoming after all .  _

As he was making his way back to the master bathroom, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bouquet of roses that were precisely Persephone’s shade of pink. Rose petals would definitely be appropriate for this occasion. He hurried over to the counter and grabbed the bouquet. He made such a big deal about putting them in the right spot earlier when he was on the phone with Hecate, but he thought of a better way to put those roses to good use. Now, it was time to set the mood.

He hurried back to the bathroom and docked his phone on its base, selecting a playlist of slow, smooth jazz. Back to business. He spread the rose petals all around. In the water, on the floor, and all along the path leading to the tub. What was this whole scene missing? There’s gotta be something else that would make this perfect. Music, flower petals, bath salts, champagne...

What could it be? 

Lighting. The lighting of the scene. But what could he use...? Oh fuck. Candles. Duh. He went and found all the candles that Persephone had around their home, tip-toeing in and out of their bedroom so as to not disturb his sleeping bride. He carefully placed them around the bathroom, specifically around the tub. Lighting each one, he grew more and more excited about this whole thing!

After looking around, he was satisfied with the way everything looked. Candlelight, champagne, rose petals...all it needed was a beautiful, naked goddess. And he knew exactly where to get one. He disrobed and went to fetch his sleeping wife. As he scooped her up into his arms, he kissed her head and whispered into her ear, “Sweetness, it’s bath time.” Persephone stretched out her limbs lazily in his embrace and rubbed her eyes. She reached out and put her arms around Hades’ neck and planted a kiss on his cheek as he walked. “Mmmm, that was a nice little nap. I have missed falling asleep after a passionate afternoon with y—Oh my!” She exclaimed. 

She took in the scene that Hades created. She covered her mouth with one hand and combed her hair out of her face with the other. “You did this for me? Oh Hades! It’s beautiful,” she said smiling widely. Persephone hopped out of his arms and held her breath, taking in the beautiful bath set up by her beloved husband. It was like a dream. She looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly and nuzzled her nose. “I wanted to enjoy a bath with you. To help you relax,” Hades said in a low, gentle voice. 

He came up behind her and nuzzled her ear with his nose. Then he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders and swept his fingertips up her arms. This sent a shiver up Persephone’s spine. A shuddering exhale escaped her lips. “Okay,” she whispered back. She turned and closed her eyes, holding Hades’ face to her own, foreheads together. She met his lips with her own in a sweet, delicate kiss. “You ready?” Hades asked. 

How does he do that? He just effortlessly takes her breath away. She still gets butterflies in her stomach. And if she wasn’t in control of her powers, she’d explode-sprout flowers and plants everywhere, like she used to. 

She felt her cheeks grow warm as he stepped into the tub, then extended his hand out to receive hers. Once they sat down, Hades grabbed a washcloth from a nearby basket and drenched it with the bath water. Persephone breathed in the smells of sweet lavender and rosemary.  _Oh! He’s using the bath salts I made for him! How sweet.. __._ The heat of the water felt so good against her skin. Gods...this was amazing. 

He watched as the water flowed down her beautiful body. He followed a droplet roll over one of her breasts and drip off of the peak at the end. A blush covered his cheeks as he watched another repeat its glorious descend down, down, down...then plop! Goose bumps covered his skin. He struggled to keep himself from sliding his tongue across that precious peak. How he wished to lick those droplets from that spot...but he wanted to focus on her. She needed to recover. He would be ready to go as soon as she gave him a sign. 

She lifted her hair off of her shoulders and savored the feeling of the running water flowing down her body from all over. So relaxing... A soft moan escaped her mouth, and warmth grew in Hades’ lower abdomen at the sound. He was successfully able to keep his squirming unnoticeable. He gulped softly and continued to watch the water make delicious trails down her body where he desperately wanted his tongue to be. Persephone let out a contented sigh; sh e didn’t even notice how much she was making her husband squirm. _FUCK.._. he noticed his hand shaking from his desperate attempt to keep cool, but Hades wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself under control. 

  
_Godsdamnit. It’s too much. I can’t resist!_

That’s it. Hades couldn’t hold back;  the look and sounds of pleasure coming from Persephone pushed his limit; he abruptly interrupted her bliss by tossing the washcloth aside, took her face into his hands, crushed his mouth to hers. Taking a deep breath, he released a groan when their lips met.  He brushed his tongue across her lips and she parted them, granting him entrance into her mouth. She reached for the nape of his neck, and took a handful of his hair while Hades deepened their kiss. He moved one of his hands around to the back of her neck, holding her firmly in his passionate grip.  Another moan from Persephone flooded his mouth as she accepted Hades’ sudden affection. 

Then Hades loosened his grip on her, slowly pulling away from their kiss. He put his forehead against hers and ran his hands along her jawline and neck. He was trying to keep his breathing under control, but failed to keep Persephone from noticing. “I thought we were supposed to be taking a bath?” Persephone managed to whisper, finally opening her eyes. “After all this time apart from each other...” Hades could hardly keep from kissing her again. With eyes full of desire, Hades breath became ragged. He could barely restrain himself from pinning her to the side of the tub and..and... damnit she’s so fucking beautiful.  He inhaled sharply and said above a whisper,“I couldn’t help myself. You’re...s-so beautiful and I h-had to kiss you,” Hades finished. His eyes and hands began roaming across her glimmering skin, taking in Persephone’s beauty.

Could her body take any more of the passion they have shared so far? Absolutely. They had an eternity together to find their limits... she scoffed at the thought. 

_ Limits. Ha. _

After the small nap she took, Persephone was recharged and ready to go anyways, so why waste a perfectly good bath? “Hades,” she whispered. She looked into his now crimson eyes, and saw that he was seriously struggling to keep himself under control. She cupped her hands around his face and slowly climbed onto his lap. Hades took that as a sign and followed his wife’s lead. Persephone held his face and brushed her lips against Hades’. She then straddled him and Hades slid his hands down her body and placed his hands on her soft backside. “P-Persephone...” he ground out, with a growl deep in his throat. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked in Persephone’s eyes. “Your Majesty,” He continued through gritted teeth. “I won’t be able to hold myself back much longer. Sweetness, I want you.” She reached down and felt his marble-hard member, jumping at her touch. He let a hiss out and threw his head back at her grasp. 

Persephone answered him back by picking herself up and fully sheathing Hades inside her. She closed her eyes and gasped, as she took him in once again, squeezing around his girth. That initial plunge always drove her wild. 

Every. Single. Time. 

It shot waves of pleasure through her body and caused her to cry out his name. “Aidoneus! Ah!” She threw her body forward and slammed into his. He held her as she adjusted, gloriously writhing as she prepared herself for their passion. “ Fuck, Sweetness. Oh FUCK!”  Hades exclaimed as he began to tighten his grip on her. His hands were now at her hips, slowly creating half-moon imprints in her flesh as his nails dug in harder. Even in the water, she was phenomenally slick.

Hades’ skin began to take on its astral form. His whole complexion went dark, and what looked like stars, gradually covered his body. His hair began to levitate and he squeezed his eyes shut. Persephone’s eyes became blood-red at the sight of her husband’s appearance. Usually, when this happens, it’s because he was dealing a punishment, or he felt threatened. And right now, she wasn’t sure what to prepare for. “Sweetness,” he exclaimed in a low growl. “I can’t hold back anymore! I-I’m gonna—“

“Don’t hold back. I want you too, Aidoneus. I want it!” She cried out. 

That was enough to send him over the edge. He held her effortlessly as he readjusted his position in the tub. He quickly pulled his legs under himself so that he could use his heels for leverage as he thrusted into her. Persephone wrapped her legs around Hades’ waist as he moved, then gasped as he pulled his length out of her. He kissed her deeply and hard, his teeth scraping against hers. And drove himself into her with a forceful thrust! Persephone cried out in pure ecstasy, letting him know that she was enjoying the power he used as he pumped into her sex.

Persephone reached around to the nape of Hades’ neck, and again took fistfuls of his hair into her hands. Her toes curled and pointed in an uncontrolled pattern as she allowed her husband to ravage her body. Her cries were unrelenting, nearly driving him mad. “Hades! Ahhh! Yes! Oh, f-FUCK YES!” She screamed as he released a guttural sound from within his throat. She threw her head back as she felt her climax building. She was so close, and the walls of her sex began to squeeze around Hades, telling him that his driving force was working beautifully. He lived for that sweet, angelic scream when she came. And now that he knew it was coming, he drove harder. “I’m going to cum, Hades! I-I... I...AHH!” Persephone screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her body violently convulsed as Hades pumped into her, riding out her orgasm’s waves of pleasure. 

The tightening and convulsing of her sex sent Hades over the edge and he forcefully came inside her, screaming her name as his seed shot out and emptied into his sweet wife’s flower. 

_ Gods-Fucking-damn. _

Persephone could barely grip her husband’s broad shoulders. Her strength all but left her after that glorious coupling. Hades kept himself sheathed in Persephone until her body expelled him out. Once the head of his member slipped out of her grip, he bucked forward, almost dropping Persephone into the water. He regained himself and quickly pulled her close, to help her recover from his powerful driving. “I-I l-love you,” she panted. She was exhausted and spent, but she glowed and hummed internally. She was in complete bliss. “I love you too, my Queen,” Hades replied, panting as well. “At least we can enjoy our bath now, right?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously, but with a drunken smile on her beautiful face. Hades couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled her up so that he could kiss her sweet lips. “Yes. But don’t try any more funny stuff, Your Majesty. I actually want to take a bath so I can recover and make love to you again later,” Hades said against Persephone’s lips. She giggled at his response and laid her head against her husband’s chest. 

They held each other in the warm bath water and rested in silence until they regained the strength to move again. Hades grabbed another washcloth and gently scrubbed Persephone’s body. He planted kisses on all the bruised parts of her body that he caused during their lovemaking. She did the same for Hades and made sure to plant his body with kisses as well. There were no bruises on Hades, but she wanted to repay the love her husband gave her. 

He laughed when she scrubbed his feet, being careful to not kick her. “I didn’t know you were ticklish on your feet!!” She teased as she tortured him relentlessly until he could no longer take it. “Persephone!! Please! STOP! Ahhh!” He screamed. His sides were hurting from so much laughter. 

Once they were finally clean, Hades dried himself off and fetched a dry towel for his Queen. He refused to let her dry herself and instead wrapped her up and carried her to their bed. They laid together snuggling until sleep began to set in. Persephone looked up at her sleeping husband. She was so happy to be back in the Underworld with him again. She hated leaving him, but their homecoming celebrations were always so wonderful. “I love you, Aidoneus,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have waited a while. I’m sure you thought I wasn’t coming back but here I am! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I’d love to have a bath like this, wouldn’t you? WHEW CHI-LE!!


End file.
